I need you, Clarke
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Tu serras son corps contre le tien, comme un appel à l'aide, comme pour lui demander de rester, de ne pas t'abandonner. Parce qu'au fond, elle t'avait donné bien plus que tu ne le pensais, bien plus que tu ne pouvais l'imaginer. Alors, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tu lui dis d'une voix faible. "J'ai besoin de toi, Clarke." (Clexa AU -Drogues et alcools- ONE SHOT)


Bonsoir ou bonjour!

J'espère que cet OS qui reprend un peu "cauchemar ou réalité?" vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude!

/!\ Présence de drogues et d'alcools.

* * *

"I need you, Clarke."

«- Bonjour, votre prénom s'il vous plaît.

-Alexandra... Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lexa.

-Bien, Alexandra. Dites-nous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?»

* * *

Tu étais allongée sur ton lit double. Il était bien grand pour le peu de place que tu prenais et plutôt inutile pour le peu d'heures que tu dormais. Mais tu ne l'avais jamais changé. Il t'étais bien utile lorsque chaque nuit une de tes nouvelles conquêtes venait passer la nuit chez toi. Tu tendis ton bras et attrapas un joint sur ta table de nuit juste à tes côtés, tu chopas le briquet noir que t'avais volé à un de tes anciens camarades. Tu ne savais plus vraiment à qui il était, ce briquet. Et tu t'en fichais royalement, finalement. Tu étais bien contente de pouvoir t'allumer ta dose de cannabis et de tabac. Toujours allongée sur le dos, les yeux en direction du plafond, tu posas ta clope à tes lèvres et tu l'allumas après plusieurs essais. Il faudra bientôt le changer, ce briquet. Une fois allumée, tu respiras à plein poumon toute cette toxine. Tu savais à quel point c'était mauvais pour ta santé mais dieu que ça te faisait du bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu te faisais du mal pour te sentir vivante, te sentir exister. Tu adorais ça, en faite. Tu as toujours été casse-cou, tu as toujours voulu aller au delà de tes limites. Depuis que Costia t'y avait fait goûté, jusqu'au jour où elle t'avait lâché. C'est là que tu as décidé de devenir forte, de ne plus rien ressentir que ce soit niveau physique ou mental et même sentimentale.

Et la seule façon de ne plus rien ressentir c'était l'alcool. T'avais fini comme ton ancien pote, Murphy, en pire. Tu avais commencé à mélanger alcools et drogues. Tu as adoré. Tu adorais toujours. Tu te sentais forte. Tu te sentais puissante. Tu te sentais infaillible. Alors qu'au fond tu étais simplement détruite, perdue et complètement à la ramasse. Tu te faisais honte quand tu n'avais rien d'illicite dans le sang. Tu avais peur d'être faible alors tu faisais semblant. Tu persuadais les autres que tu étais bien plus supérieure qu'eux. Tu essayais de te convaincre toi même que tu n'étais pas simplement une pauvre fille perdue. Ta mère ne te parlait plus depuis qu'elle avait apprise que tu avais pris un mauvais chemin. Ca ne t'avait pas réellement choqué, tu te doutais bien qu'elle utiliserait n'importe quelle excuse pour se barrer. Au fond, tu étais bien contente qu'elle ne soit plus là pour t'engueuler, pour t'interdire de faire des choses que tu ferais tout de même.

Tu étais bien heureuse d'être tranquille. Tu pouvais boire autant que tu voulais, fumer autant que tu voulais et ramener autant de filles que tu voulais dans ton lit. Tu n'avais jamais eu autant de conquête avant Costia. Mais bien-sûr, il a fallu qu'une fille vienne tout chambouler. Il a fallu qu'une fille vienne te faire du mal, te faire souffrir, te faire pleurer. Parfois tu te demandais si ce n'était pas elle, la raison de ta chute. Peut-être que finalement, c'est à cause d'elle que tu as sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue. Peut-être qu'il faudrait la remercier, sans elle tu n'aurai jamais découvert ce monde magique. C'était elle qui t'avait fait entrer dans ce monde où tout le monde est _stone_.

Ce monde où tu étais libre. Ce monde où tu pouvais faire comme bon te semble. Ce monde où personne ne te disait quoi faire. Il y avait seulement une chose que tu n'aimais pas avec ces produits, c'était le sentiment de dépendance. Tu sais, le moment où tu n'as plus de dose, où tu n'as plus de réserves. Tu sais que tu vas en baver, que tu vas pleurer, crier et taper dans n'importe quel objet pour atténuer la douleur. La douleur de ton corps qui chauffe, qui te brûle alors que tu as froid, ton corps qui transpire et ton rythme cardiaque qui augmente au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent et que tu n'as toujours rien sniffé, rien fumé rien bu ou rien piqué. Mais ce que tu préférais, c'était ce moment de bien être, au moment de te faire la piqûre, de te faire ta ligne, ton joint ou de remplir ton verre. La dose qui te manquait. Celle qui allait te donner la délivrance. Celle que tu attendais avec tellement d'impatience. Celle qui allait t'emmener droit au bonheur.

Ce moment de manque tu commençais déjà à le ressentir.

Alors tu te préparas, tu prenais un élastique ou une ceinture peu importe tant que ça te faisait ressortir ta veine. Tu préparas ta seringue et tu peinais à piquer au bon endroit à cause de tout tes tremblements, tu l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps celle là, c'était ta dernière en réserve, tu devras attendre quelques jours avant d'en avoir de nouveau. Alors il ne fallait pas que tu rates ton coup. Tu piquas au même endroit qu'à chaque fois. Tu le reconnaissais facilement du fait de la couleur de la peau. Une personne tout a fait sobre te dirait que ça s'était infecté, mais personne n'était assez sobre ici pour te le dire. Parce qu'évidemment les seules personnes qui venaient dans ton appartement étaient eux aussi des drogués cherchant à s'oublier. Et si par malheur quelqu'un venait te faire un roman sur les dangers de l'alcool et de la drogue tu lui ferai ton plus joli sourire accompagné de ton charmant doigt d'honneur. En ce qui concerne tes conquêtes, elles n'ont pas le temps de s'en apercevoir ou sont elles-mêmes défoncées. Tu ne perdais pas ton temps avec les autres filles. Tu faisais ton affaire tu les virais, tu recommençais et cela te convenait. De toute façon elles ne se plaignaient pas non plus. Chacun était content au final. Bien que tu adorais quand elles te résistaient, tu n'arrivais pas à laisser tomber l'affaire tant qu'elles n'avaient pas fait un aller retour dans ton lit. Faut dire qu'elles ne te résistaient pas bien longtemps. D'ailleurs ça commençait à te lasser. C'était bien trop simple, trop facile pour toi. Tu avais besoin de challenge, tu avais besoin de te sentir encore plus vivante. Tu avais besoin d'un vrai défi. Tu avais besoin d'oublier Costia. Rien que de penser à elle tu en avais des nausées. Et tu avais soif. Soif de vengeance, soif d'un besoin urgent de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus aucune importance pour toi.

Mais ici, la seule soif que tu pouvais t'offrir c'était cette bouteille d'alcool qui traînait au sol.

Avec difficulté tu essayais de descendre de ton lit pour ramasser cette bouteille qui te narguait à l'endroit où elle était. Et tu tombas ridiculement de ton lit. Tu sentis une horrible douleur au niveau de ton bras. La seringue. Tu avais oublié de l'enlever et la voilà maintenant complètement enfoncée dans ta peau. le sang coulait et tu avais mal. Tu sentis une larme coulait le long de ta joue, ça te faisait horriblement mal. Et tu te rendis compte que quelqu'un riait, fortement. C'était presque dérangeant. Alors tu te levas, en faisant bien attention de ne pas oublier la bouteille tant convoitée et tu allas à la salle de bain, le rire te suivant. Mais finalement tu étais seule chez toi, aujourd'hui. Tu te rendis compte que c'était toi qui riait. Tu pleurais de rire. La seringue te faisait souffrir et tu en pleurais de rire. Comme si toi aussi tu te trouvais pathétique, tu te mis a boire au goulot de la bouteille. Et sans réfléchir tu en versas sur ton bras. Tu étais bien trop shootée pour ressentir l'alcool brûler là où tu venais de retirer la seringue. Et comme dans un acte désespérée tu léchas ton bras asseyant de ne pas gâcher une seule goutte de ce liquide précieux.

Un coup de sonnette te fit sortir de tes pensées, toi qui étais allongée sur le sol mouillé de la salle de bain. Tu n'attendais personne, tu n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un veuille te voir.

Alors tu te levas en traînant les pieds, t'étais plus très clean après tout ce que tu t'étais injectée. Tu te dirigeas vers la porte en tombant à chaque mètre que tu faisais. Tu étais vraiment misérable en ce moment. Mais tu t'en moquais, tu étais heureuse comme ça. Du moins, tu pensais l'être.

Une dernière taf de ton joint et tu ouvris la porte. Un grand brun aux cheveux mi-long entra alors. Ton sourire était revenu. Ton rire moqueur était présent également. "Murphy!" Tu lui haussais les sourcils dans un geste surpris. Mais bien évidemment, tu étais loin d'être surprise.

Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours revenir ici quand il n'avait plus de dose. Il avait bien compris que tu étais bien plus préparée que lui niveau réserve. Il n'avait pas été gâté lui non plus. Sa copine l'avait quitté après une tentative de sa part d'entrer dans le système de dealer. Quel con. C'est vrai, il y a quelques années, tu ne l'appréciais pas vraiment. Il avait toujours été meilleur que toi. Il avait toujours réussit à obtenir tout ce dont il avait voulu, il avait une copine plutôt pas mal, un travail bien payé et un appartement assez sympathique pour un type comme lui. Jusqu'au jour où il avait commencé à traîner avec des droguées dans ton genre. Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous marriez ensemble. A ce moment là, il avait tout perdu. Il avait laissé sa copine pour des coups d'un soir, avait été viré de son travail pour des boulots de merde et avait été expulsé de son appart de luxe. Le pauvre. Parfois tu te sentais un peu triste à son égard. Puis finalement tu disais que, lui aussi, était peut être plus heureux de cette manière.

"Meuf, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là!" Tu avais bien deviné. Il venait pour la drogue. "Je suis en manque." Un petit rire s'échappa de tes lèvres. Tu tendis ton joint au brun qui te remercia pendant une dizaine de secondes. Mais ses "merci" à répétition s'arrêta pour laisser place à un regard persistant sur ton bras. Tu avais compris le message. Il voulait se piquer.

Alors comme à ton habitude, tu lui passas une seringue. Bien-sûr, il était interdis pour toi de lui passer ta seringue personnelle. Vous étiez drogués, mais pas cons. Une fois la seringue prête et ses veines ressorties, il inspira fortement et doucement mais avec impatience, il s'injecta ta dose de secours, dans un long soupir de bien être. Voyant sa tête en arrière et son rythme cardiaque se ralentissant, tu souriais intérieurement. Tu savais toi aussi, à quel point cette dose faisait du bien. Il te tendit alors un billet, surement parce qu'il avait deviné que maintenant vous étiez fauchés, tous les deux, niveaux drogues.

Une fois l'effet de plénitude présent, tu le voyais qui s'agitait. "Putain Lexa on va se mettre notre race! Faut qu'on aille dans un bar. Non, dans une boite! Oui, oui une boîte!" Tu lui souriais. Le voilà le garçon que tu connaissais depuis petite. "Allez, fais toi sexy on part dans 5 minutes!" Il levait les bras en l'air et tu savais qu'à cet instant, il t'était impossible de lui dire non. "Imagine Lex, la boisson, les nanas qui vont danser collées-serrées à nous, la musique à fond qui va nous faire trembler d'excitation, les lumières multicolores qui vont nous illuminer cette putain de soirée!" C'est vrai, tu allais bien t'amuser cette nuit-là.

Enfin, si tu n'avais pas autant bu.

Vous étiez finalement prêts en une dizaine de minutes. Tu n'avais pas pris la peine de te changer alors c'était dans un jean noir accompagné de ta veste en cuir noir également qui te cachait les bleus de tes piqûres que vous partiez. Vous êtes arrivés devant la boite. L'ambiance était déjà à son comble. Alors tu commençais doucement à t'immiscer dans la foule qui transpirait de bonheur. Et comme à ton habitude tu buvais et dansais comme si tu vivais ton dernier jour. Mais il a fallu que Murphy enclenche une bagarre pour que tu pètes les plombs. Les coups partaient dans tous les sens. Malheureusement pour vous, vos adversaires étaient légèrement plus sobres que vous. La sécurité vint vous trouver rapidement. Alors bredouilles, vous partiez ailleurs, dans des boîtes un peu moins grandes.

Vous vous trouviez dans les toilettes, Murphy lui était assit sur le sol et toi tu étais allongée sur le long des éviers. Evidemment tu avais pris quelques sachets de drogues un peu moins piquantes, comme tu disais. Juste pour planer, encore un peu plus longtemps. Juste pour te sentir bien quelques heures en plus. Murphy te demanda alors de lui passer un sachet. Sans réfléchir tu descends de là où tu étais et tu pris ton aiguille. Tu sortis une cuillère un briquet tu te préparas ta dose mais Murphy te faisait un sourire bien trop moqueur. "Petite nature." Que voulait-il dire? Il venait de te défier. C'était clair dans son regard. "Quoi?" Tu lui répondis sèchement, comme si tu savais très bien qu'il se moquait de toi. "Allez on est plus en maternelle." Il s'avança et ajouta une bonne dose en plus. Sur le moment tu avais eu peur. Puis quand son regard moqueur devenait joueur tu avais immédiatement oublié le fait de rester sage, ce soir.

Oh, s'il voulait jouer, il allait avoir le droit à une guerre sans merci. Tu pris la seringue et avec une longue inspiration tu t'injectas la drogue lentement dans ta veine. Dieu que ça te faisait du bien. Et sans tarder, ta tête se pencha en arrière dans un signe de plénitude. Tu étais tellement défoncée. Mais tellement bien.

Murphy en fit de même. Mais lui n'avait pas prit la même drogue que toi, non. Il cherchait toujours à aller plus loin. Alors il sortit un sachet de sa poche arrière. Il étala la poudre inconnue avant de sniffer d'un coup, toute la ligne faite auparavant. Tu voyais ses iris changer de grandeur, et étrangement ses yeux tournaient. Ce n'était pas habituel. Non, loin de là. Alors tu commenças à t'inquiéter. Tu ne connaissais pas vraiment cette drogue, ça aurait très bien pu être de la merde. Tu t'approchas du brun mais tu étais bien trop défoncée pour le rattraper lorsqu'il tomba et se cogna la tête contre l'évier.

A cet instant, tu savais que tu n'aurais jamais du sortir. Tu savais que quoi qu'il arrive tu n'allais pas pouvoir agir. Et regarde où cela t'avait mené. Alors tu criais. Tu criais parce que c'était ta seule option. Le sang coulait et tu criais à l'aide. Les images devenaient flous, tu avais du mal à rester debout. Tu trébuchas, le son résonna beaucoup trop anormalement. Tu avais mal à la tête. Tu avais très mal à la tête. Tu continuais de crier et tu fermais les yeux, tes cris devenant des soupirs. Tu regardais ton bras et tout ce que tu pouvais voir était du sang. Ensuite venait la douleur. Tu t'en souviens encore, aujourd'hui : Brûlant comme l'enfer.

Et en moins d'un quart d'heure tu étais dans une ambulance. Tu ne te sentais pas terriblement mal. Plutôt fatiguée. Oui, extrêmement fatiguée. Tu t'étais même endormie pendant le trajet.

* * *

Tu t'es réveillée dans un lit d'hôpital. Pas très confortable. Ton lit double te manquait à cet instant. Un sentiment étrange te parcourut lorsque tu réalisas vraiment où tu étais. Dans un hôpital. Tu tournais la tête pour voir si tu voyais Murphy. Mais aucune trace du brun. Ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça. La chambre était assez petite, deux lits simples, une télé collée aux murs blancs qui entouraient la pièce. Tu avais l'habitude de penser que le blanc faisait référence au paradis. Le paradis à l'hôpital, plutôt ironique comme situation. La porte principale de ta chambre s'ouvrit. Une blonde en tenue blanche venait d'entrer. "Plutôt pas mal" pensais-tu.

"Bonjour, Alex-" tu ne l'avais pas laisser finir sa phrase, il était hors de question que tu entendes ton prénom. Alors tu lui coupas la parole en insistant fortement. "Lexa." Elle te souriait. On aurait dit un ange. Peut-être que finalement, tu étais bien au paradis. Tu riais. Tu n'étais pas au paradis, juste terriblement encore défoncée.

Tu n'avais pas le temps de parler qu'une autre porte s'ouvrit. Murphy en sortit. Il souriait comme à son habitude, d'un air supérieur, hautain. Et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la blonde, son sourire disparu. "Cl- Clarke?" Tu voyais l'infirmière changeait de couleur, elle aussi. Cela allait forcément être intéressant. La blonde sortie furieuse de la chambre.

"C'est LA clarke? Hum, elle a un joli petit fessier." tu demandais à Murphy comme si tu étais choquée. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment pas mal. Tu te la ferais sans doute avec grand plaisir. D'ailleurs c'était ton nouveau challenge. Murphy avait raté sa chance, tu n'allais quand même pas laisser cette opportunité t'échapper. "Je t'interdis de la toucher." Tu riais. "Pourtant tu ne t'es pas retenu quand j'étais avec Costia." Tu faillis vomir en entendant ce nom sortir de ta propre bouche. Cela faisait une éternité que tu n'avais pas dit ce prénom. Tu essayais à tout prix de l'oublier. C'était définitivement la raison pour laquelle tu avais commencé tout cette merde. "Ecoute, j'ai fais une erreur. D'accord? Je suis désolé! Et puis de toute façon tu n'es pas du tout son style, à Clarke." Il ne savait pas à quel point tu t'en foutais. Tu allais te venger. Tu allais te taper son ex. C'était clairement décidé. C'était ton nouveau défi. Tu lui montreras à quel point ça pouvait faire mal.

Les jours passaient et tu devais rester à l'hôpital. Tu n'avais toujours pas revue la blonde. Murphy, lui, a pu sortir. Ou peut-être est-il allé en cure de désintoxication. Ce qui était sur c'étai que toi, tu n'irai pas. Tu étais bien trop fière pour rejoindre une bande de losers. Et puis tu savais très bien que ça ne te servirait à rien. Tu avais besoin de drogues. Tu avais besoin de boire. Tu avais besoin de rester défoncée, finalement. Et ce jour là, tu ne pouvais rien faire à part appeler une infirmière. C'était sans doute ton jour de chance puisque cinq minutes plus tard, c'était la blonde aux yeux bleus qui entra dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de toi et d'une voix douce elle te demanda. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Que puis-je faire pour toi?"

Tu adoptas ton sourire charmeur. Tu la matais de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut et dans une voix rauque tu lui répondis:" Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire... Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit... approprié ici, dans cette chambre." Il lui en fallait peu pour perdre tous ces moyens et rougir. Et tu te sentais puissante, tu sentais que tu contrôler le jeu. Tu sentais que tu allais gagner rapidement. Elle se racla la gorge et sourit timidement. Clarke se gratta la nuque. "Je parlais professionnellement." C'était ton moment, il fallait que tu la déstabilises encore plus. "Je parlais professionnelle. Je veux me doucher. Mais pas dans la chambre... Tu pensais à quoi?" Elle avait fait les gros yeux, comme un enfant qui venait de manger le dernier bout de chocolat et qui était pris en flagrant délit par ses parents. Elle était gênée. Tu avais réussi. Elle prit une grande inspiration et te demanda de la suivre. Ce que tu fis sans attendre. Tu voulais vraiment te doucher.

Tu enleva ta petite blouse qui te servait de vêtement et tu laissa couler l'eau froide sur ton corps brûlant. Tu le cachais mais au fond tu le savais, tu allais bientôt être en manque. Les effets secondaires se sentaient. Malgré la température gelée de l'eau ton corps restait chaud. Tu l'avais bien remarqué, l'angoisse et l'anxiété s'accentuaient. Des courbatures apparaissaient et tu n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit. Malgré les somnifères, les antalgiques et anxiolytiques que Clarke te donnaient, tu ressentais toujours ces sensations. Tu prétendais aller bien. Tu faisais semblant devant les médecins. Tu voulais sortir le plus vite possible de cet hôpital qui te donnait la chair de poule. Parce qu'en vrai tu avais peur. Tu avais peur de mourir ici. De mourir entre ces murs blancs.

En revenant dans ta chambre tu échangeais un peu avec l'infirmière. Tu commençais à bien l'apprécier finalement. Peut-être qu'elle pourra te laisser partir.

"Sinon tu penses que je pourrais sortir bientôt?" Clarke te caressa l'épaule. "Honnêtement, oui." Tu lui souris et elle fit de même. "Ton bras a l'air de bien cicatrisé." Tu en avais presque oublié la raison de ta présence. "Tu sais, Lexa, tu peux toujours t'en sortir." Tu ne lui répondais pas. Tu n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était ton jour de sortie. Ca y est, tu allais enfin pouvoir prendre une dose, boire et planer pendant des heures et des heures. Tu sentais que c'était la fin, qu'après ce jour là, tu allais ressentir beaucoup trop le manque et tu ne pourrais plus le cacher. Il fallait sortir maintenant avant que ton état de manque prenne possession de ton contrôle.

Les quelques affaires en poches, tu t'apprêtais à sortir quand la porte de ta chambre s'ouvrit. "C'est le jour J!" Clarke te souriait. C'était la première fois que tu voyais quelqu'un te sourire pour de vrai. Tu sais, pas un faux sourire que tu recevais des autres infirmières qui te critiquaient dans ton dos à te cracher dessus parce que tu étais une droguée. Non. C'était un vrai sourire, qui te rendrait presque heureuse, qui te ferait oublier la raison pour laquelle tu étais là. Tu lui souriais à ton tour. Tu voulais lui rendre ce bonheur qu'elle venait de te partager. C'est alors qu'elle te tendis sa main avec un papier. "C'est mon numéro. D'habitude je ne le donne pas aux patients. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide... Appelle moi. J'ai un... ami qui se droguait également. Alors si tu as besoin de soutien en cas de manque et bien... Appelle moi. Et même si tu as juste envie de parler... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire." Tu pris le papier et c'est à ce moment que les souvenirs de Murphy te revenaient. Et ce papier c'était ta seule chance d'assouvir ta vengeance. Alors tu le pris et tu lui répondis par un simple "merci." avant de quitter ta chambre puis l'hôpital.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que tu étais sortie de l'hôpital, une semaine que tu avais recommencé à boire et à prendre de la drogue. Ce sentiment de bien être t'avait manqué. Tu aimais beaucoup trop cela pour arrêter. Pourtant, aujourd'hui tu étais sobre. Tu n'avais rien pris ni bu. Peut-être parce que Clarke t'avait donné rendez-vous. Oui , c'était surement à cause de ça. Tu voulais à tout prix réussir ton challenge, réussir à combler cette envie de vengeance.

Tu t'étais faite jolie. Du moins, tu avais essayé. Essayer de cacher les cernes qui entouraient tes yeux, toujours un peu rouges, avec du maquillage. Essayer de cacher tes nombreuses cicatrices en mettant un pull à manches longues. Essayer de cacher le manque de confiance que tu ressentais en ce moment même par des vêtement qui t'en donnait avoir l'air. Tu mettais ton jean noir préféré et tes bottines et tu étais déjà partie.

Une cigarette ou peut-être trois plus tard et tu étais arrivée à destination. La boule au ventre, tes doigts qui jouaient avec ta fermeture de ta veste. Un sentiment étrange te parcourut. La blonde t'attendait sur la terrasse d'un café, téléphone en mains. Tu t'approchais doucement et elle releva la tête. Elle te fis un énorme sourire puis vint t'embrasser la joue. Tu ne savais pas vraiment comment agir. Tu devais te reprendre rapidement mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça quand l'envie de rentrer et de prendre une dose pour te calmer venait te tenter grandement. Tu lui souriais donc en retour et t'asseyais en face d'elle. "Tu vas bien?" Clarke te posa cette question surement seulement pour commencer la conversation, mais tu avais tout de même du mal à lui répondre. Que voulait-elle entendre? La vérité, que tu commençais déjà à trembler, que tu avais peur de ressentir l'état de manque pendant que tu étais avec, que tu étais brisée et que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Ou bien voulait-elle entendre un mensonge. Tu lui affirma alors que oui, tu allais "bien". La facilité avait toujours était ton fort de toute façon, alors pourquoi te compliquer à lui répondre la vérité alors qu'au fond elle n'en avait surement strictement rien à faire? Il n'y avait aucun intérêt, et tu le savais.

La conversation était banale, cependant tu voyais bien que la blonde essayait de se rapprocher de toi alors que de ton coté, tu étais distante malgré tes efforts. Tu te demandais même si au finale ce n'était pas elle, qui voulait se venger de Murphy.

"J'ai une question, Lexa." Un soupir s'échappa de tes lèvres. "Je t'écoute." Tu ne montras aucune émotion. "Est-ce que tu es... Sobre?" Tu riais. Tu ne voulais pas, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Mais tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Le regard gêné de Clarke te fit prendre conscience que tu gâchais toute tentative de la mettre dans ton lit alors tu t'arrêtas de rire. "Oui. Oui je suis sobre. Et c'est vraiment à chier." Tu aurais voulu retirer la dernière phrase, mais avec surprise, Clarke riait à son tour. "Je suis fière de toi, Lexa." Fière de quoi au juste? D'avoir résister pendant une journée? Ce n'était pas grand chose, vraiment. Mais tu ne lui dis rien. Tu gardais cela pour toi. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune importance au nombre d'heures ou de jour. Tu étais sobre aujourd'hui et c'était bien pour une raison précise. Mais tout ton plan coula à l'eau lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était l'hôpital, et évidemment, elle était obligée de répondre et de partir en garde."On se voit plus tard, Lexa?" Un signe positif de la tête de ta part et elle était partie.

Alors toi de ton coté, tu partis dans un bar. Un bar ou tu n'avais jamais été. Tu remplissais tes verres et tu les enchaînaient. Il était hors de question de ne pas boire un peu ce soir. Puis quand l'alcool n'était pas assez, tu pris quelques grammes. Tu te défonçais pour l'oublier. Ou peut-être pour t'en rappeler. Tout était un peu trouble à ce moment.

Pendant des jours et des jours tu gardais contact avec l'infirmière. Et de jours en jours vous vous rapprochiez.

* * *

D'ailleurs, quelques jours plus tard, tu retrouvas Clarke. Cette fois c'était chez elle. Cela faisait une petite heure que vous étiez en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Une once de timidité régnait dans l'ambiance. Heureusement , quelques verres plus tard, un dîner dévoré et cette timidité était partie. Il faisait déjà nuit. Tu commençais à t'impatienter. "Dit moi Clarke." Tu prenais le risque d'accélérer les choses. Tu avais bien trop attendu depuis la dernière fois que tu l'avais vu. La blonde te regarda, un air curieux sur le visage d'ange qu'elle tenait. "Vous n'êtes plus ensemble depuis longtemps avec Murphy?" Elle soupira. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure approche pour savoir si l'infirmière était bel et bien célibataire. Bien que même si elle ne l'était pas, ce n'était pas cela qui allait t'empêcher d'assouvir tes désirs. "Depuis quelques temps, oui. Depuis, j'ai lâché l'affaire avec les droguées. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à l'hôpital..." Et un point pour la droguée, pensais-tu. Clarke rougissait. Finalement tu allais peut-être réussir à conclure ce soir.

Alors avec tout le courage qu'il te restait tu commençais ton plan. "Il se fait tard, je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps." Et comme prévu Clarke te répondis. "Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux." Lorsque tu lui souriais elle ajouta. "Peut-être que ça t'enlèvera l'envie d'aller prendre une dose..." Elle t'avait répondu avec une voix tellement basse que tu avais pensé avoir imaginé ces paroles. Tu retenais ce rire qui te menaçait de sortir. Bien sur que quand tu seras chez toi tu allais en prendre une. Mais pour le moment c'était ton plan de vengeance que tu avais en tête. "D'accord, mais je prends le canapé." Et le voilà, son sourire. Ce sourire qui te faisait craquer. Le même sourire qu'à l'hôpital. Puis soudain elle s'agita. "Ah non! Tu prends mon lit, je prends le canapé, il est hors de question que tu dormes dans le canapé alors que que tu es chez moi." La voilà ton opportunité. "Il est hors de question que tu dormes dans ton canapé, Clarke alors que tu es chez toi justement." Tu lui souriais maintenant, et intérieurement, tu te félicitais. "On peut dormir ensemble si cela te convient, personne ne prendra le canapé." La blonde prit la couleur d'une tomate et tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de jouer sur les limites. "Sauf si tu ne te sens pas capable de résister à mon corps." Un sourire charmeur et un regard dragueur et Clarke perdait tout contrôle. "Oui. Enfin non. Enfin je veux dire que je peux me retenir... Pas que ton corps ne me plaise pas hein, bien au contraire... Du moins, je veux dire que..." Tu riais. Un rire moqueur mais gentil. Tu l'as laissa quelques secondes de plus dans sa descente. "Tu es très belle hein, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que je vais pouvoir me retenir, quoi. C'est pas-" Tu lui coupa la parole, mettant fin au malaise de Clarke. "C'est bon Clarke j'ai compris. Et tu es très belle également. C'est même moi qui vais avoir du mal à me retenir." Un clin d'œil de ta part et l'infirmière rougissait de plus belle.

Mais bizarrement ce soir là tu n'avais rien fait. Ni elle, ni toi n'aviez fait le premier pas. Vous vous étiez endormies chacune de son côté du lit et le lendemain vous vous êtes réveillés dans les bras l'une contre l'autre. Rien de plus qu'une simple affection innocente. Et pourtant tu te sentais relaxée. Comme après avoir pris une dose.

Tu entrepris de lui caresser le bras, doucement, délicatement. La blonde se réveilla en douceur et te faisait face. Elle sourit et vint poser ses lèvres contre les tiennes, d'une façon si innocentes, si habituelle. Elle prit conscience de son acte et se recula brusquement. "Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit je.." Tu lui souriais encore une fois. Essayant de la rassurer. "C'est bon Clarke. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout. Tu peux même recommencer si tu en as envie." Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Cette confiance, cette assurance, ce besoin de plaire, de voir que tu tenais les rennes ne te lâchaient pas. Tu avais toujours ce besoin de savoir que tu plaisais malgré la personne que tu étais devenue.

Et dans tes pensées, Clarke revint t'embrasser. Tu pouvais sentir ses lèvres s'étiraient par le sourire qu'elle avait. Vous êtes restés des heures dans cette position. A découvrir de nouvelles danses, de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles parcelles du corps de l'autre. Comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis une éternité. Tu ressentais une drôle de liaison envers l'infirmière. Et tu commençais à avoir peur de cette sensation. Après quelques instants vous restiez allongées, Clarke dans tes bras sa tête au creux de ton cou. Elle commença à son tour à caresser ton bras puis délicatement elle passa son index là ou tu te piquais. Elle prit une grande inspiration et te demanda doucement. "Lexa, pourquoi tu fais ça?" Tu ne répondais pas. Tu n'avais pas besoin de dire à la blonde à quel point tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une toxicomane. Qu'une pauvre droguée qui ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel, qui n'arrivait pas à faire face à la dépendance, à l'envie de prendre n'importe quel dose qui te ferait oublier à quel point tu étais misérable, brisée et perdue. Toute ton corps se raidit et tu sentis une once d'irritation te faire changer d'humeur. Elle venait de gâcher ta matinée. "Je vais y aller." Tu te levas et sans que Clarke ne puisse faire quelque chose tu étais déjà partie.

A peine dehors tu commenças à chercher un endroit peu fréquentable. Un endroit où tu savais que tu pourrais prendre une petite dose histoire de te détendre. Tu allais donc à l'endroit ou tu traînais souvent étant petite. L'ancien immeuble de ta tante Indra. C'était devenue un endroit assez glauque par ses murs moisis et son humidité, son sol taché de plusieurs substances inconnues dont tu ne te préoccupais pas, ses anciennes fenêtres réparées par des bouts de bois ou de palettes qui empêchaient de laisser pénétrer la moindre lumière. Si tes souvenirs étaient bons, c'était ici que Murphy avait découvert le dealer. Et le dealer le voilà. Le même que Murphy t'avait décrit. Un homme grand, coriace, vêtu de son baggy noir et de sa chaîne favorite. Tu lui souriais, tu te devais d'être un minimum respectueuse si tu voulais avoir de quoi planer. Tu sortis un billet de ton jean et lui tendis. Sans un mot il te donna un sachet avec des pilules dedans. Et un autre avec de la poudre. Seul un "merci" de ta part se fit entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard et c'était le silence total comme avant d'entrer dans ce bâtiment. Tu ne tardais pas à avaler ses cachets et cette poudre, te fichant complètement du mélange.

Puis tu marchas. Tu laissas tes pas te guider là où ton inconscience voulait te mener.

C'était donc complètement pétée que Clarke te retrouva devant sa porte d'entrée. "T'es complètement défoncée..." C'était vrai. Tu étais complètement défoncée. Tu avais pris une dose inhabituelle ce jour. Un sentiment d'apaisement, d'euphorie, d'extase te comblait. Tu ne t'étais jamais ressentie aussi bien. Un sentiment de sur-puissance te contrôlait. "Heyyy salut beauté!" Mais cela faisait déjà un moment que tu avais pris cette poudre. Alors lorsque Clarke s'énerva, toi, tu paniquas. "Lexa qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste? On en a déjà parlé je ne veux pas que tu viennes ici complètement shootée!" Tu sentis les mains de la blonde dans ton dos qui te poussa vers la sortie. "Clarky ! S'il te plait laisse moi rester! Y'a des méchants dehors! Ils veulent me tuer!" Clarke haussa les sourcils. "Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu as pris Lexa?!" Tu n'aurais jamais du lui répondre. "T'en veux? Il m'en reste un peu!" Une gifle. Une énorme gifle qui claqua sur ta joue devenue rose, une énorme gifle qui faisait résonner les murs de l'appartement de la blonde. Tu posas ta main à l'endroit ou Clarke venait de te frapper comme pour atténuer la douleur. La douleur que tu ressentais à peine grâce à la drogue. "Tu es avec eux? Tu veux me tuer toi aussi!" Tu planais complètement, tu étais totalement à l'ouest. Tout te paraissait étrange, suspicieux, l'angoisse augmentait de minutes en minutes. Ensuite vint cette sensation de dépression, d'anxiété. Tu te sentais en danger, tu te sentais faible à nouveau. L'infirmière comprit que les effets secondaires arrivèrent et décida de te prendre dans ses bras. C'était une tache bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne s'était imaginé puisque tu ne te laissais pas faire.

Mais après quelques secondes de débat tu te laissas faire. Quelques instants plus tard, tu reculas de son étreinte et en la regardant dans les yeux, tu lui dis d'abord calmement. "Tue moi. Je veux mourir. Je ne sers à rien et je ne manquerai à personne." Puis un peu plus agressivement. "Tue moi, Clarke. TUE MOI!" Tu criais. C'était semblable à un appel au secours. Tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu n'allais pas bien, pas bien du tout. Clarke décida de t'embrasser. C'était un baiser timide, maladroit, innocent mais captivant. Tu étais maintenant focalisé sur cette saveur qu'elle venait de déposer au creux de tes lèvres.

Et soudain une sensation étrange te prit. "Ça me gratte. Clarke ça me gratte!" Tu commençais à te gratter d'abord ta main, la paume puis le poignet, plus tu grattais plus l'envie augmentait. Tu commenças à gratter tout ton bras puis ton épaule. Et ton cou, ton dos tes jambes, ça te grattait énormément, horriblement. Comme si quelque chose se promenait sur ton corps comme si... Tu baissas les yeux et vis des centaines, non des milliers de petites bestioles sur ton corps. Tu t'affolas. "Clarke! Clarke! Enlève moi ces bêtes!" Tu courrais presque en rond devant la blonde qui ne comprenait pas un seul de tes gestes, une seule de tes paroles. Elle était complètement perdue face à tes actions. Tu commenças à enlever tes vêtements pour enlever les petites choses qui étaient sur ton corps. Tu finis en sous-vêtement avec une blonde qui avait le regard ébahit. Elle prit soudain conscience des faits et décida de t'emmener dans la salle de bain. "Va sous la douche, on va noyer les bêtes!" Alors tu t'exécutas, le plus vite possible. Tu laissais couler l'eau brûlante sur ton corps en essayant de faire partir ces bêtes de ton corps. Ces bêtes qui n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une pure invention de ton cerveau. Une hallucination particulière qui t'avait fait angoisser comme jamais auparavant. Elle étaient finalement parties ces bestioles. Quant à toi, tu étais enfin calmée. Et Clarke, elle, était soulagée. Alors pendant un instant tu restas sous l'eau chaude. Ton rythme cardiaque diminuant sa vitesse.

* * *

Un mois. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fois où tu avais débarqué sans prévenir et totalement sous l'emprise de drogue chez Clarke. Un mois que vous vous parliez par téléphone et que parfois vous vous retrouviez. Un mois que tu avais diminué tes doses. Un mois que tu attendais d'assouvir ta vengeance. Un mois que tu te préparais à voir la tête de Murphy. Et un moins c'était long. Ce lundi ressemblait aux autres jours. Tu étais sobre depuis la veille, tu attendais de rentrer comme à chaque fois pour revenir à ton monde à toi. Mais ce soir là rien ne s'était passé comme d'habitude. Ce soir là , tu n'allais pas rentrer chez toi.

En effet, un dîner et un film plus tard et vous n'étiez plus qu'à quelques vêtements de ta victoire et soudain Clarke recula. Elle regarda au sol, la tête baissée, comme si elle était gênée. Situation bien ironique, pensais-tu vu la situation. C'était la blonde qui n'arrêtait pas de te draguer depuis votre première rencontre, tu ne faisais qu'augmenter la température. Tu la regarda attendant qu'elle parle. Elle te demanda alors d'une voix basse. "Promets moi de ne pas être comme les autres, Lexa. S'il te plaît. Dit moi que tu vas rester cette nuit et que tu seras là à mon réveil, que tu ne vas pas partir dans la nuit pour te droguer." C'était la condition à ta victoire, il fallait lui promettre. Ou du moins, lui faire croire que tu lui promettais. Parce qu'évidemment tu n'allais pas la respecter.

Enfin, c'était ce que tu pensais. Alors tu lui répondais, tes yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus. "Je te le promets, Clarke."

Tu avais gagné sa confiance avec ta promesse. Tu posas tes mains autour de sa nuque et tu la contemplais pendant un instant. Le bleu de ses yeux t'hypnotisant, emmenant ton esprit à la mer. Inconsciemment ton regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Clarke te sourit alors et déposa ses lèvres sur les tiennes, commençant une danse bien endiablée. L'une comme l'autre cherchant à prendre le dessus. Et comme à ton habitude tu finissais par prendre le contrôle. Alors d'un geste maîtrisé, tu souleva la blonde qui enroula ses jambes autour de tes hanches, tout en l'embrassant. Rien n'était innocent désormais. Tu avais attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Tu la posas sur son lit et te mis à califourchon sur elle. Tu commenças à réaliser ta victoire, tu étais en train de gagner.

Tu avais gagné.

Tu dormais depuis quelques heures maintenant. Mais un cauchemar, un des plus habituels vint te réveiller. Tu étais habituée à dormir seulement quelques heures et à te réveiller en sursaut. Cela durait quelques années maintenant, depuis l'accident de Lincoln et Anya plus précisément. Alors sans surprise tu te réveillas, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Tu venais d'accomplir ton désir de vengeance. Tu venais de réaliser ton challenge. Tu devais maintenant partir. Il fallait que tu partes. Que tu fuisses tous ces sentiments capable de te rendre faible. L'amour rendait faible. Tout le monde le savait, toi la première. Alors tu faisais attention de ne pas faire de bruit et discrètement tu prenais tes affaires te rhabillant. Evidemment tu n'avais pas pensé à prendre de dose sur toi, tu ne pensais pas rester ici, cette nuit. Alors sans surprise, tu tremblais. Tu te sentais en état de manque. Le stress te montait au cerveau. Tu ne trouvais plus ton jean. Tu ne voyais rien, il faisait noir. Tu allumas la lumière, tant pis pour la discrétion, tu devais faire vite. Une journée sans drogues c'était vivable. Mais trois, c'était impossible. Tes gestes devenaient brusques, ta respiration rapide et irrégulière. Clarke se réveilla et se demanda ce que tu faisais. "Lexa?" Tu ne faisais pas attention, tu continuais de regarder ou était ton jean. Voilà pourquoi tu ne couchais jamais hors de ton appart. Tu n'avais aucun accès à tes doses, ici. Rien n'était familier. Tu commenças à avoir peur. Les larmes brûlaient tes yeux et tu perdais tous tes moyens. "Putain mais il est ou ce putain de jean à la con?!" Clarke essaya de venir te prendre dans ses bras pour te calmer mais tu la repoussas. Pourquoi venait-elle te faire chier quand tu n'avais juste besoin que d'une seule chose? Elle voulait juste t'aider, mais tu la repoussas encore. "Laisse moi!" Elle venait juste de comprendre. "Tu es en manque?" Tu lui jetas un regard noir. Comme si, selon toi, elle devait s'en douter.

"Reste. Tu as promis..." Venait-elle de te demander de rester? Et puis quoi encore, tu avais une heure avant que tu ne deviennes blanche comme du lactose. Il fallait que tu ais quelque chose à t'injecter, quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, tant que ça pouvait calmer toutes ses sensations qui s'éveillaient en toi. Ces bruits en fond, ces paroles qui résonnaient, ces images flous qui allaient beaucoup trop vite, cette sensation de manque était affreuse. Tu transpirais, tu t'excitais. Tu allais t'énerver, tu allais péter un câble. "J'ai besoin d'une dose, là tout de suite." Ces mots, tu les répétais, encore et encore, comme si en te disant cette phrase de la drogue allait apparaître, comme si tu pouvais trouver une dose quelque part dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la tienne. Et pourtant tu ne bougeais plus. Tu t'étais recroquevillais sur toi-même au bord du lit, toujours sans jean. Clarke, quant à elle, t'avait rejoins et te caresser tes cheveux. Cela t'apaisait un peu. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était déjà plus que rien. Tu étais au bord de la crise. Tu n'avais jamais ressenti un tel manque auparavant. C'était une des plus atroces sensations, tu en avais presque envie de mourir.

Tu te levas et commenças les cents pas. Tu répétais avoir besoin d'une dose et pourtant tu ne partais pas. Quelque chose t'en empêchait. Au fond de toi les mots que tu avais prononcé quelques heures auparavant résonnaient dans ta tête. «Je te le promets, Clarke.» C'était sans doute cela qui t'empêchait de partir. Putain, tu devenais encore plus faible qu'avant. Tu étais misérable, pitoyable. Clarke se leva pour aller te chercher quelques médicaments pour essayer de diminuer les effets de manque. Mais rien n'y faisait. "Les premières heures sont les plus dures, ma puce. Mais je te promets qu'après ça ira mieux." La blonde essaya tant bien que mal de t'aider dans ta douleur. Tu détestais tellement ces moments. Tu ne comprenais même pas pourquoi tu étais encore ici, avec Clarke, alors que tu venais d'accomplir ton défi. Tu n'avais aucun compte à rendre à la blonde, tu n'étais pas obligée de rester, tu pouvais t'en aller mais tu ne le fis pas. Tu restas ici toute la nuit et ce fut pour toi l'une des plus terribles.

* * *

Il ne te fallu que quelques jours pour rechuter. Une soirée et tous tes efforts étaient partis en fumée. Dans la fumée que tu recrachais de ton joint roulé par une de tes futurs conquêtes. Une jeune brune, un peu alcoolisée, qui était tombée sous ton charme en un seul faux sourire. Quelques verres et produits illicites plus tard et vous étiez en train de vous vous embrasser. Tu ne ressentais pas vraiment le même plaisir qu'autrefois et cela te frustrait. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais une pensée pour Clarke vint casser toutes tes envies ce soir-là. Alors tu repoussas la brune qui était devenue rouge de colère. Elle devait surement être frustrée elle aussi. Tu lui demandas de partir mais tu étais tombée sur une fille bien plus têtue que les anciennes. Elle était venue ici pour une chose et elle ne repartirait pas sans. Alors tu t'occupas de son cas, tu t'en moquais si c'était la seule façon de la faire partir. Tu ne pris aucun plaisir à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Une fois son dernier gémissement poussé, tu lui ordonna de partir. Fière d'elle, elle partie. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de toi. Fière n'était vraiment pas le mot pour t'identifier. Lâche serait bien plus approprié. Ce soir-là tu te battais contre toi-même pour ne pas appuyer sur la touche du téléphone vert, avec le nom 'Clarke' en haut écrit en gros. Mais ton doigt avait prit le courage que tu n'avais pas eu et appuya dessus. Tu entendis les premiers 'bip' sonores qui résonnaient dans ta chambre maintenant vide. Puis le son de sa voix interrompit toutes tes pensées. Au point même où tu ne savais pas quoi dire. "Allo, Lexa?" Aucune réponse de ta part. "Lexa, tout va bien?" Aucun son de ta voix. Juste un silence, un silence de mort. Un silence glacial. Un silence qui montrait ta fragilité en fin de compte. Ce silence qui montrait que tu n'avais pas réussi à combattre cette envie d'entendre Clarke, ce silence qui montrait que maintenant tu regrettais et tu ne savais pas quoi dire. "Désolée je me suis trompée de numéro." Tu étais pathétique. Tu ignorais à quel point ton coeur battait au son de sa voix. Tu ignorais à quel point tu étais en train de perdre.

Tu avais perdu.

* * *

Le lendemain tu croisas Clarke devant ta porte d'entrée. Tu la fis entrer. Heureusement que tu n'avais rien pris pour l'instant. Ou du moins, heureusement que tu n'avais rien à te mettre sous la dent ou plutôt dans ta seringue, pour l'instant. Vous parliez encore et encore et tu commençais une fois de plus à ressentir ses papillons dans ton ventre. Presque les mêmes que tu ressentais quand tu reprenais une dose après avoir arrêté un moment. Mais ceux là étaient un peu différents. Ils te faisaient sentir encore plus vivante, et tu te sentais bien. Bien mieux qu'avec toute cette drogue et cet alcool. Malgré toutes les questions que Clarke te posaient par rapport à l'appel de le veille, tu arrivais à trouver une excuse potable. Et cette journée se passa bien. Bien mieux que la dernière fois.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard et tu avais réussi une fois de plus. Un rendez-vous chez toi et tu avais eu de nouveau ta revanche. Encore une fois tu avais réussi à la mettre dans ton lit, encore une fois tu avais eu ta vengeance, mais c'était une fois de trop. Pourquoi avais-tu revu la blonde, la première fois était déjà bien difficile à s'en sortir, alors pourquoi ressentais-tu ce besoin de la voir, de l'embrasser encore une fois, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Tu avais besoin de prendre quelque chose pour calmer ce cœur qui battait si fort lorsqu'elle était présente. Tu n'avais pas le courage de te défoncer devant elle et pourtant tu étais encore en manque. Alors d'un ton stoïque, calme et distant tu lui demandas. "Pourquoi tu restes? Pourquoi tu restes alors que je ne fais que te blesser? Tu sais très bien qu'au fond je ne suis qu'une pauvre droguée." Tu te levas du lit et commenças à te rhabiller. Clarke, elle, se leva également et mis ton t-shirt de basket qui te servait maintenant de pyjama. Elle s'avança alors dangereusement de toi et te dis d'une voix douce. "Parce que je... Parce que mes sentiments m'empêchent de partir. Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule au moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi."

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ta tête et tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de penser à ta fierté. "Je n'ai besoin de personne." Le visage de Clarke devenait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure que tu lui répondais. Ça te faisait mal mais tu ne pouvais pas la laisser entrer de cette manière dans ton cœur. "Si on a couché ensemble c'est parce que je voulais me venger de Murphy." Elle te regardait, l'air déçu, trahie. "Je ne compte pas pour toi? C'était donc vraiment qu'un mensonge? Tous ces moments passés ensemble..." Ta bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Un peu plus et un «non» serait sortit. Tu te repris en main, essayant de cacher cette erreur de ta part et tu lui répondis sèchement. "Exactement. La porte est ouverte. J'ai eu ce que je voulais." Mais elle n'était pas partie, non. En fait, elle s'était même rapprochée de toi. Elle se plaça juste devant toi et te fixa. Comme si elle avait compris que tu jouais, comme si elle avait compris que tu étais en train de perdre tout ton contrôle. "Tu sais ce que je crois Lexa?" Tu ne pouvais plus bouger. Tu avais peur de ce qu'elle allait te dire.

Et tu avais bien raison d'avoir peur.

Tu étais immobile, incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Alors elle s'avança encore plus, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de toi et tu pouvais déjà sentir son souffle contre ton cou. Elle parla doucement. Tellement doucement que tu te concentrais sur ses lèvres pour l'écouter. Ses lèvres si tentantes. "Je crois que tu as peur. Tu flippes totalement parce que tu sais autant bien que moi que tout ça n'était pas faux. Sinon tu aurais pris l'initiative de coucher avec moi dès le premier soir. Mais tu as attendu. Tu sais très bien que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, Lexa, et tu as peur de souffrir parce qu'au final, tu flippes totalement de ressentir toutes ses émotions et ses sentiments que tu refoulais tant. Et tu sais comment je l'ai su ?" Aucun son ne sortit de ta bouche. Alors elle s'avança lentement et te chuchota à l'oreille. "Je l'ai tout de suite vu quand j'ai senti ton cœur s'accélérer la première fois, et ce n'était pas parce que tu étais en manque. Et j'ai eu la confirmation quand tu m'as demandé de venir chez toi et quand tu m'appelais. Encore et encore. Et si vraiment tu t'en fichais, tu te serais droguée quand on était ensemble..." Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer. "Mais tu étais sobre." Tu avais tellement de mal à te contrôler, tu aurais cru que le monde entier pouvait t'entendre crier à l'aide, tu avais besoin de prendre une grande respiration mais c'était comme si celle-ci était bloquée.

Tu fixas les yeux bleus qui te regardaient d'un air fier et automatiquement tu penchas la tête, attendant sa réponse. Elle passa sa main droite le long de ton bras pour rejoindre ton épaule puis ton cou. Elle accentua son geste par son regard. Elle regarda sa main monter puis elle posa ensuite le regard sur tes lèvres où elle déposa son pouce, te caressant délicatement ta lèvre inférieur. "A cet instant même, je peux sentir ta respiration s'accélérer, et devenir irrégulière. Je sens ton malaise Lexa, je sais que je t'ai touché en plein dans le mil." Elle pointa son index au niveau de ta poitrine, là où battait ton cœur. Tu aurais voulu la repousser, c'était si simple avant. Mais tu n'avais pas réussie. Alors elle s'empara de tes lèvres et y déposa un baiser doux.

C'était sain, c'était pure, c'était délicieusement bon. C'était enivrant, c'était délivrant.

Une larme, puis deux venaient se loger au creux de tes lèvres. Le baiser devint salé et Clarke se recula de quelques millimètres, reprenant son souffle. Elle te regarda et délicatement elle essuya tes larmes avec son pouce. Elle posa son front contre le tien. Il t'en fallait peu pour que tu acceptes enfin ta défaite.

Dans un chuchotement tu lui répondis. "Je suis désolée." Tu fermas les yeux et tu repris. " Je suis désolée de t'avoir prise pour une idiote au début, désolée d'avoir voulu jouer avec tes sentiments. Désolée d'être autant misérable et pathétique. Désolée de n'être qu'une simple toxico qui ne vaut rien. Désolée d'être tombée complètement et follement amoureuse d'une fille comme toi. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu mérites. Je suis désolée que tu sois tombée amoureuse d'une pauvre fille comme moi. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être forte, de ne pas pouvoir partir, de ne pas pouvoir résister à ses sentiments... Je suis désolée d'être faible, Clarke."

Tu serras son corps contre le tien, comme un appel à l'aide, comme pour lui demander de rester, de ne pas t'abandonner. Parce qu'au fond elle t'avait donné bien plus que tu ne le pensais, bien plus que tu ne pouvais l'imaginer. Alors, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tu lui dis d'une voix faible.

" _J'ai besoin de toi, Clarke_."

* * *

« Et bien, bienvenue Lexa.

-Merci.

-Et vous, votre prénom? »

(...)

Fin.

* * *

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.)

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!  
Je vous fais des bisous.

-Little Monkey.


End file.
